


T is for Thane

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Jack [16]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Pragia loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This kind of leads on from another fic of mine, Relateable, which is uploaded to AO3 so you can go check it out if you like. <br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	T is for Thane

Shepard started down the stairs to the engineering subdeck but found Jack sat on the steps waiting for him.  She had her shotgun at her back and pistol on her side, “Ready, Shepard.” 

She didn’t sound ready.  

“I came to ask if you had any preference who we bring as our third.” Shepard asked slowly.  

“Anyone but the cheerleader.” She said instantly and stood up.  But then she remembered her encounter with the new crew mate in the early hours of the morning, “Thane.” She said as Shepard turned to leave, “Bring Thane.” She said again.  Shepard paused and studied her for only a moment then nodded, “I’ll go get the shuttle ready, you grab Thane, meet me in the shuttlebay.” He’d put on his Commander tone but his face read like a friendly request.  She started up the stairs with him and said nothing until she got out the elevator at Deck 3, “see ya down there.”

The crew deck was buzzing at this time, so different to the silence she found in the early hours of this morning. She headed straight for the Life Support room to the right of the elevator and opened it up.  Thane sat facing the drive core with his hands together in front of him.  Jack took only a few steps forward before he addressed her, “Jack.  Another visit so soon.” 

“The stuff we talked about this morning,” Jack said, deciding she’d dive right into it, “Everything I told you about Cerberus.” 

The drell nodded, and turned slightly to face her. 

“I didn’t tell you that I’d found the facility.  We’re in orbit of a planet called Pragia.  Teltin is down there.  Shepard says we can nuke it.” 

Thane nodded again, watching her over his shoulder.

“We need a third.  You’re the only person I’ve talked to who isn’t a Cerberus lapdog.  Will you come?” 

Thane stood, faced Jack and bowed to her politely, then smiled gently, “Of course. I am honoured you asked.”


End file.
